themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Crush Killing Song
Snow Crush Killing Song is the 14th song on the album Sweden. Lyrics When I ask you to look at me You look away I ask you to tell me something nice once You come at me with all your hot lights on display I know you're changing Damn you I know you're changing Goddamn you for that When the snow stacked up outside You looked around I could see you from the window I could see the snow coming down I know you're changing Damn you I know you're changing Goddamn you Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is another song about a tender, loving, equitable relationship based on faith and trust that goes to hell." -- 1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *"I feel bad. I feel good, but I feel bad because a fellow just thanked me for some kind and good qualities, so I should play a song about desperate people in desperate situations that aren't going to get better because I make them worse. This was on 'Sweden'." -- 2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-01-15 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1996-02-25 - Bremen, Germany *1996-03-14 - Broadway Kino - Essen, Belgium *1996-03-16 - Lintfabriek, Kontich, Belgium *1996-03-21 - Beachcomber - Brighton, England *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-11-14 - University of Wisconsin Student Union - Madison, WI *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2001-02-10 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-03-08 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2010-12-14 - Castro Theater - San Francisco, CA *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR Videos of this Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England Category:Sweden songs Category:Video